Hibari's day off
by XxmastofepicxX
Summary: hibaris day off with his kids
1. Chapter 1

Hibari laid on couch, it was his day off and he was able to spend time with his four year old twin daughters, his fourteen year old daughter and his two year old son. Maria was text her friends or a boyfriend (my god hopefully he's descent), Nenriki was watching sponge bob, Yuki was playing with Hibari's tie, and Mikimo was sleeping on Hibari's chest with her stuffed bear. He grunted when Mikimo's foot kicked his leg, she was dreaming of something happy. He knew this when her lips twitched into a smiled, "Don't answer the door unless it's the herbivores, you're mother, or that bucking horse" Hibari said closing his eyes and drift off into his dreams. He was in his dream world, the dream world he has explored sense he was little boy. He was under a cherry tree when woke up in the dream land. He was laying in the grass, He stood up and continued his exploration of the dream land.

He got to another small town that still wasn't Namimori, he thought about going around it but how would he find his precious town. He walked through the town '_odd it's quiet here' _he thought, traveling through the small town. "Hello" he said, as a noise came from a dark ally, the noise got loud. Then he heard a familiar scream, it was his little angel Mikimo.

"Dada! Dada" she screamed pulling him out of his sleep and noticed the bucking horse holding Mikimo as she kicked and cried.

"Let her go, bucking horse" Hibari growled taking Mikimo who was still crying.

"Ano Kyoya " Dino giggled trying to touch Hibari's daughter but Hibari reacted protectively and smacked Dino's hand away with his tonfa.

"How many times must I tell you? . .Children." He hissed while his daughter soaked his shoulder in tears and his two other daughters just stared at the two men.

"Come on Kyoya kids love me" Dino smiled widely, Hibari just raised his brow "Really. And is this what you meant by love" Hibari said in a bored tone as he ran his finger through Mikimo's hair. She stopped crying and looked up at her father as she sniffled and dried her tears, he gave her a light smile. She giggled when he poked her tiny stomach, her giggles made him forget about the bucking horse as though she was the only thing he could see.

A click brought him back to the man in front of him, Hibari noticed the camera in Dino's hand. "You do make a great father, Kyoya. I bet everyone at the base will love to see this picture" Dino smiled waving the camera in front of Hibari. "Why would I have any shame over my children. My flesh and blood" he asked, looking at his daughter softly, "Dada, the booking howse scarwee" she whispered pulling her closer to his neck to hide from the man. Dino and Hibari froze when they bucking horse from the four year old, Hibari quick composed himself and smiled at her "Aww don't worry dada won't let him hurt you. I'm teaching you well" Hibari smiled praising his little angel with a kiss on her forehead.

"You're praising her. No bad girl. I'm uncle Dino" Dino frowned and pointed at Hibari's daughter, she pushed her head into Hibari's chest. Dino then felt pain in his finger, He open his eyes and notice Hibari had it, the finger was tilted to the side. "Don't scold my child, bucking horse" Hibari hissed pushing Dino's hand down hard. "Isn't that right baby" he smiled softly and gently push her noise with his finger, she giggled making Hibari smile brighter. His expression wasn't irritated, it was gentle and he looked like a huggable teddy bear.

"Good after noon Dino-san" Chrome smiled as she entered the house, she headed straight for Hibari and hugging him. "Mommy!" Mikimo squalled giggling when chrome made a funny face. "Hey sweetie" Chrome smiled happy to see her joyful child. "The booking howse woke me up can I peaz bite him too deaf" she asked, Chrome raised a brow in her husbands direction, "she get's this from you" she said, Hibari just smiled and leaned in for a kiss while Chrome covered Mikimo's eyes with her hand and kissed her husband.

Dino snapped another photo, catching them as their lips touched and snapped another photo when the two touched foreheads and smiled at each other. Dino was confused usually he would have said I'll bite you too death and attack him, but he then noticed Hibari had no shame for his family and absolutely no problem with the photos take of his kids and wife. "How was you're day my cute herbivore" Hibari asked ignoring the bucking horse, chrome smiled. For some reason she loved the way Hibari said that name, how he applied the name to her. "It was well how were our little trouble makers" she replied stroking Mikimo's short hair. "they were good" he smiled touching Chromes nose with his own, she giggled touching his cheek and giving him a peck on his lips.

"Ehhh. If you don't mind me asking chrome but why did you marry Kyoya?" dino smiled touching Hibari's shoulder. Hibari glared at him before holding his tonfa up to his neck. "Bucking horse if you're planning to dye by my hands be my guess to touch all you want. If you don't plan to dye today then keep you're paws off me" Hibari hissed as Dino smiled and took his hand off, he tried to touch chrome "if you touch you dye" added sitting on the couch and bounced Mikimo on his leg, she began giggling as she wrapped her arms around his leg. "well Dino if you must know Hibari is like a big teddy bear. He's gentle toward me and he assures that I'm comfortable. Oh and he never forgets date night or our anniversary and he's romantic in his own little way" she giggled noticing the light blush on Hibari's cheeks. Dino tilted his head and could help but imagine Hibari saying to her '_I will not bite you too death, would go on what you herbivores call a "date" with me._'

"Anyways how are you girls" he smiled looking at Nenriki and Maria, "good" she smiled texting someone back "good" Nenriki said, as chrome picked her up. "hey Yuki you look just like you're father" Dino giggled picking Yuki up "Dino no don't he'll…" chrome tried to say but was too late with the warning. Yuki head butted Dino, chrome covered her mouth trying not to laugh, Hibari chuckled, and Dino fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry dino he gets it from Hibari" chrome said putting Nenriki down and helping dino up. "a little too much like his father, give him tonfas and he would mini Kyoya" he groaned rubbing his forehead, "Good boy" Hibari smiled patting Yuki's head. "Don't encourage him" dino said struggling to his feet while chrome helped him. "you're not the boss of me" Hibari chuckled kicking dino's feet out from under him causing him to fall back down, he pulled chrome down with him but somehow she landed in Hibari's lap.

Hibari smiled when she did, she was sitting on dino's back while her torso was laying between Hibari's legs. She blushed before shaking her dizzy head, even after 12 years of marriage she still blushed madly when looked at her, smiled at her, held her, or even spoke her name and nickname. "who are you texting Maria?" Dino asked looking up at Maria, "My boyfriend" she replied, Hibari frowned and looked surprised. "B-Boy…friend" he stuttered, as if someone just went against his orders. "yeah" she said staring at him as if it was odd for a father to act like this. "Get out bucking horse" Hibari said putting Mikimo and chrome on the couch and literally tossing dino out of his house before shutting the door.

"Baby take the kids to their room, Maria and I need to talk" he said. Chrome did as he said and took the three youngest to their rooms. She returned to the living room without the kids, and sat next to Hibari. "I guess it's time to have the talk" Hibari sighed sitting next to his wife. "Sweetheart I knew this day would come and…umm…well I don't approve of him. He isn't good enough for my little angel" he said, he wanted to find out what his name is and where he lived so he could find him and "talk to him" (hint: bite him too death). "you haven't even met him yet. You would like him Dad" Maria argued, chrome gave Hibari the that'll-be-first look. "okay invite him to dinner tonight and we will see, however if he isn't desent, respectful, or…" he was cut off by chrome "…or kind then you are to break up with him" she finished Hibari's sentence. "fine" she smiled shaking chrome's hand "I get to talk to him for an hour," Hibari gave her a devious smile, "no cause you'll kill him" she screamed "I won't let him Hun" chrome assured her.

"okay" Maria sighed, dialing a number, "hey…yeah…wanna come over for dinner… my parents want to meet you…kay…bye" she hung up the phone and smiled at her parents.

she was about to walk out of the living room "what's his name" Hibari asked, raising a brow "uh Suzuki" she smiled brightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chrome put the finishing touches on the sushi before placing it on the dinner table. "can you finish up for me so I can get dressed" she asked as her finger entwined with Hibari's own. "Sure" he smiled and kissed her deeply, cuasing her to blush. "Really!" maria walked in rolling her eyes, "what?" Chrome asked with an innocent voice. Maria rolled her eyes again and grabbed one of the plates on the table, the doorbell rang. Hibari answered it and saw the man he hated with a passion, Chrome looked over Hibari's shoulder "Mukuro-sama" she smiled hugging him "how are you Nagi" he smiled, stroking her hair "great. Not to be rude but why are you here, I mean maria invited her…"

She was cut off by Mukuro's "I know and had to come over to ask. Hibari when are we going to kick his little punk ass?" he smiled pulling the staff out. Hibari smiled "I'd love to kick his ass however chrome doesn't want me or us too. But if he is disrespectful, rude, or not descent then we will kick his ass" Hibari explained, Mukuro clapped his hands.

"ohh lets tie him to a tree branch and beat the living hell out of him" Mukuro smiled pulling out a rope, Hibari smiled at the idea of that.

Chrome sighed and pulled Mukuro in before closing the door, flew through the window and onto Hibari's shoulder. Chrome headed for her room to get her dress and earrings on. There was a knock at the door, Mukuro answered it and there stood a boy with a tux on. "hi there I'm Suzuki but you can call me Suki" the boy smiled "you must be maria's father" he said holding his hand out to Mukuro. "oh no my dear boy this is her father, I'm her uncle Mukuro" he smiled pulling Hibari up. The boy shook Mukuro's hand then tried to shake Hibari's hand. "Suki" Maria appeared, hugging him "this is my Dad, his name Hibari" she smiled hugging Hibari's arm, "Hn" Hibari walked into the kitchen. "Chrome, that boys here" Hibari called as chrome walked in the living room and saw the boy. "hi there I'm chrome, her mother" chrome smiled brightly shaking his hand. "it's nice to meet you I'm Suzuki but please call me Suki" he smiled shaking her hand.

"kids dinner" Hibari yelled, placing the plate of food on the table as the three toddlers walked into the dining room. Maria smiled and took Suzuki's hand before heading to the dining room, Hibari glared at the boy who was touching the flesh of his daughter. "it all looks good Mr. Kyoya" Suzuki smiled looking at Hibari's furious face "hn" he turned his head and began eating. dinner was silent, but the fun started when Hibari and Mukuro questioned Suzuki.

"how much do you love my daughter?"

"more then my life"

"what would you do if i were to attack her?"

"i'd stop you"

"how?"

"i'd talk you out of it"

"describe yourself"

"joyful... uh easy to get along with... that's all"

"you're not very impressing, however my daughter seems to be happy with you. so i guess you can date her..."

"Ah thank you" Suzuki stood and hugged Hibari. Hibari shoved him off "never touch me" he growled "If you upset my child i will make you pay" he hissed, pointing at the door telling him to get out. the boy smiled and walked out of the room "Bye Maria" he smiled hugging her "Bye" she responded with a smile. Chrome walked Mukuro out and hugged him before he left, she walked into the bed room where Hibari sat and looked very frustrated "She's only fourteen" he whispered sighing. "Babe she's growing up but she will always be you're little princess" she smiled raising his head to look her in the eye. he smiled and laid a light kiss on her lips, she giggled and deepened the kiss. he pushed his tongue in her mouth and played with hers. he pulled back and took his jacket off. "Dada" Mikimo whispered, turned around and noticed her tearful eyes "what's wrong with Daddy's little cherry blossom" Hibari asked picking her up "Nenriki and Maria don't wanna play wif me" she answered wiping her eyes. Chrome gasped and smiled "that just means you can either watch a movie with Mommy and Daddy, play with Mommy's hair or you can play with Daddy's hair" she giggled tickling Mikimo, she kicked and laughed. chrome held her feet "get her Daddy" Chrome said as Hibari lifted Mikimo's shirt and blew on her belly. "No, daddy stop" she giggled as he stopped and held her up in the air "There's that beautiful smile" he chuckled kissing her cheek.

"Yer the best Dada she said putting her hands on cheeks and laying a soft kiss on his lips. he smiled brightly, this was only caused by his cherry blossom. "Daddy loves you very much" he said, "you mean so much to Mommy and Daddy. you're sister's have no idea what they're missing. you are a miracle" he said as chrome stroked her cheek. "i wuv you Mommy, i wuv Dada she said hugging Hibari he knew how she felt he was alone in this world too all her had was his mother. "Go get you're jammies on and you can sleep in here with Mommy and Daddy" chrome whispered kissing her head "okay" she whispered as Hibari put her down. when she was out of sight chrome spoke "i know tonight was suppose to be a sexual night but..." she was cut off by Hibari's lips "that can be done any night and tonight we have our precious cherry blossom to care for and show how important she really is" he said kissing her again.

Mikimo walked back in with her red and white panda bear "Dada Chewy's eye is gone" she said carrying a sad expression on her face. Hibari took the bear, it was worn out and looked terrible. he bit his lip this was very important to his daughter, he ripped a button off of his shirt. chrome gave him a needle and thread, he replaced the eye, "Tank you Dada" she whispered climbing into the huge bed.

they watched a movie together, Mikimo fell asleep half way through the movie. Hibari put Maria and Nenriki to bed and checked on Yuki before heading to bed. chrome and Mikimo were fast asleep, once Hibari was under the covers Mikimo crawled on his chest and drifted back off. she's been doing that ever since she began napping with Hibari, she felt safe in his arms. Hibari kissed her head one more time before drifting off.

Mikimo yelped waking Hibari up, he looked at her she was still asleep. but she was yelping and crying in her sleep, "Cherry blossom" he whispered waking her, she was a light sleeper just like Hibari "Are you having a nightmare?" he asked yawning which was fallowed by Mikimo's yawn. she nodded and sniffled, "You disappeared and i couldn't find you. and it was dark" she explained, wiping the tears away "Daddy's always with you, just gotta think hard enough" he whispered, kissing her small hand "just go back to sleep and daddy promises that no one will harm a hair on you and if they do then i'll bite them to death" he whispered as she laid her head on his chest. she lifted back up "Where's chewy?" she yelped looking for the bear. Hibari reached under the covers and found it under chrome, "Baby" he whispered she answered with a hum "you're on cherry" he said as she lifted her body up and Hibari pulled the bear out and gave it to his baby girl. she laid back on Hibari's chest and went to sleep.


End file.
